Un Nid de Joncheruines
by CrackerBee
Summary: Dans la salle des prophéties, une étiquette porte le nom de Harry Potter. "Harry, je crois qu'il ne faut pas y toucher." Mais Harry a-t-il jamais écouté Hermione Granger ? Alors que sa main se renferme sur la boule, une sensation de tourbillon le prend. "Dans quelles connxries je me suis encore fourré.." TimeTravel, Slash, possible OOC & OC ! Enjoy.


**_S.P.T. à A.P.W.B.D._**

**_Seigneur des Ténèbres_**

**_et (?) Harry Potter_**

Harry contempla l'étiquette.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Ron, visiblement mal à l'aise. Qu'est ce que ton nom fait là-dessus ?"

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux étiquettes voisines.

"Je ne suis pas sur les autres, dit-il, perplexe. Ni aucun d'entre nous.

- Harry, je crois qu'il ne faut pas y toucher, dit aussitôt Hermione en le voyant tendre la main vers la sphère.

- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est quelque chose qui me concerne, non ?

- Ne fais pas ça, Harry, dit soudain Neville."

Harry se tourna vers lui. Le visage lunaire de Neville luisait de sueur. Il semblait ne plus pouvoir supporter ce surcroît d'angoisse. Luna posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, semblant vouloir le retenir.

"Il y a mon nom dessus, répondit Harry"

Conscient de son imprudence, il referma les doigts sur la sphère poussiéreuse. A la sensation de tourbillon qui le prit, il su qu'il avait probablement fait une très, très, très grosse bêtise.

~O~O~

"Jeune homme, vous m'entendez ? Allez-y encore un petit effort, ouvrez les yeux."

Une voix féminine tira Harry de son sommeil et, alors qu'il pestait intérieurement contre celle qui osait le réveiller, ses souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient lentement.

"Sirius !"

Harry se leva en sursaut, les yeux grands ouverts. Où était Sirius ? Que lui était-il arrivé, où étaient les autres? Et lui alors, où était-il ?

"Calmez-vous mon garçon ! Qu'y a-t-il, vous avez mal ?"

Harry lança un regard autour de lui. S'il en croyait les murs blancs, l'odeur médicamenteuse et surtout l'uniforme de la femme en face de lui, il devait se trouver dans un hôpital, ou quelque chose d'équivalent. L'endroit lui semblait familier, comme s'il y était déjà venu, mais ses longues heures passées dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard déteignaient peut-être sur lui.

"Où suis-je..? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- A Ste Mangouste, voyons ! Vous avez été retrouvé dans le quartier des Aurors pas plus tard qu'hier soir, évanoui. Votre camarade était dans le même état. Nous l'avons mise dans la chambre à côté parce qu'on ne savait pas trop s'il fallait vous mettre ensemble ou non, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ?"

Ste Mangouste. Voilà pourquoi le lieu lui paraissait si familier. Il était venu quelques semaines auparavant y voir Mr Weasley, après l'attaque de Nagini.

"Ma camarade ? demanda-t-il, surpris."

Six d'entre eux étaient partis de Poudlard, et seulement deux étaient retrouvés ?

"Oui, une jeune blonde avec l'uniforme de Serdaigle, il me semble."

Luna.

"D'ailleurs, vos uniformes sont bien plus élégants que les nôtres ne l'étaient, à l'époque ! Merlin, je parle comme ma mère. Ce n'était pas il y a si longtemps que ça, six ou sept ans à tout casser. Moi qui croyait que les goûts de notre cher directeur ne changeraient jamais ! Enfin, je papote, je papote, mais vous devez être exténué, je vais vous laisser.

- Je peux voir Luna ?"

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils avant de sourire.

"Ah, votre amie ! Je me disais bien qu'elle devait se moquer de moi, quand elle a dit s'appeler Elianthrope !"

Elle ria quelques instants, secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

"Bien sûr, allez y. Elle est réveillée depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Chambre 302, la troisième sur la droite.

- Merci."

Harry replaça une mèche qui tombait devant ses yeux et, alors que sa main passait devant son visage, il réalisa qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes et qu'il voyait aussi bien qu'en les ayant.

"Mes yeux...

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié ! Doux Merlin, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui, mais c'est catastrophique, j'en oublie la plus simple des informations. Vos lunettes ont été retrouvées cassées, dans un état vraiment lamentable. Vous êtes probablement tombé dessus, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Enfin bon, ir-ré-pa-ra-bles ! Elles ont dû subir pas mal de _Reparo_ par le passé, non ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'Harry hochait la tête. C'est bien ce que je me disais. Ça marche jusqu'à un certain point ces choses là, mais après un certain temps.. Mais je m'égare, je m'égare ! Elles sont dans votre table de chevet, deuxième tiroir. Je me suis dit qu'elles avaient peut être une certaine valeur pour vous, donc je ne les ai pas jetées.

- Pas vraiment, non, mais merci.

- Oh."

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Tant pis, alors.

- Donc.. Pour mes yeux ?

- Exact, exact, j'oubliais ! J'ai pris un fragment de vos verres, j'en ai mesuré la convergence et j'ai fait un duplicata sous forme de lentilles de contact ! Je les ai appliquées pendant votre sommeil, et celles-ci devraient durer une semaine environs. Si vous voulez, on vend des gouttes de Bansac à l'entrée, ça pourrait les conserver plus longtemps.

- Donc.. Je n'ai plus besoin de lunettes ?

- Par Morgane, non ! Et je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez un jour décidé d'en mettre ! De tels yeux, mon cher, ça se montre encore et encore, on ne les cache pas derrière une vitre."

La Médicomage ria de bon cœur, entraînant Harry dans son rire. Cette dame était vraiment adorable.

"Repassez quand vous voulez, je ferai quelques tests et je vous fournirai tout un stock de lentilles plus durables et plus adaptées à vos yeux, si vous voulez. Toutefois, ce sera payant, seule la première paire est gratuite.

- Pas de soucis, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir."

Après lui avoir lancé un dernier sourire, l'infirmière sortit de la chambre, laissant Harry seul. Il resta quelques instants sur son lit avant de se souvenir de sa demande : aller voir Luna. Le Survivant bondit ses deux jambes, enfila des chaussons et une robe de chambre et se précipita vers la chambre 302, manquant de renverser des membres du personnel à une ou deux reprises.

"Pardon ! cria-t-il au dessus de son épaule tout en poursuivant sa course."

300.. 302 ! La porte était entrouverte mais Harry n'osa pousser le battant et se contenta de toquer doucement.

"Luna ?

- Entre Harry."

Harry entra, fermant la porte derrière lui. Luna était assise en tailleur sur son lit, tournant les pages d'un journal d'une main et mangeant une sucette de l'autre. Harry s'assit sur une chaise près d'elle et resta là, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

"Tu en veux ? Lui demanda-t-elle en tendant sa sucette.

- Non, merci Luna. Je suis pas fan.

- Tant pis."

Elle haussa les épaules, les yeux toujours rivés sur son magasine. Après quelques minutes, elle le posa sur sa table de chevet et regarda Harry dans les yeux, d'un air sérieux qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant.

"Je crois qu'on a fait une bêtise Harry.. commença-t-elle.

- Ça pour avoir fait une bêtise ! Ombrage va nous tuer. Quoi que, seulement si elle s'est libérée du troupeau de centaures."

Harry ricana doucement mais Luna secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés.

"Tu ne comprends pas. C'est la boule de cristal, Harry. La boule du Ministère. Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi il n'y avait que nous deux ? Où sont les autres, à ton avis ?

- Au Ministère, ou à l'école. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est ici ?

- Trois semaines. Ça fait quelques jours que je suis réveillée, mais je ne voulais pas partir sans toi."

Trois semaines ? Cela voulait dire qu'on était en Juillet. Harry fronça les sourcils, bras croisés. Il n'avait reçu aucune lettre, rien. En trois semaines. Non pas qu'il avait besoin d'une foule d'admirateurs pour se sentir vivre, mais Hermione et Ron auraient quand même pu faire un effort. Et puis, avec l'AD, il s'était rapproché de quelques autres personnes, comme Ernie, Ginny ou Susan.

"C'est gentil Luna, mais ton père ne va pas s'inquiéter ? Tu l'as prévenu ?

- Ça n'a pas vraiment été une de mes priorités, ces jours-ci. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important Harry, et il faut vraiment que tu m'écoutes."

Voir Luna consciente du monde qui l'entourait et être sérieuse était une chose. L'entendre parler d'une voix angoissée en était une autre. Mais jamais, jamais Harry n'avait vu une telle lueur dans son regard. Elle était à la fois paniquée, excitée, angoissée, sérieuse. Rien ne pouvait définir exactement ce qu'elle ressentait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'ai demandé à l'infirmière qui m'apporte mes plats si elle pouvait me passer le Chicaneur, pour que j'aie un peu de lecture. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, et qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'ils l'avaient. Elle m'a apporté le Gazette du Sorcier à la place."

Harry sourit. C'était donc ça. Luna était vexée parce que l'infirmière ne connaissait pas le Chicaneur.

"Je n'ai pas fini Harry. Elle m'a passé le journal, et quand j'ai vu la date, je me suis dit qu'ils ne renouvelaient vraiment pas leurs stocks.

- Il datait de quand ?

- 1942."

Un silence plana dans la salle.

"Ah oui quand même."

Luna récupéra le journal sur sa table de chevet.

"Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais en avoir un d'aujourd'hui. Elle m'a dit que c'était le cas alors je lui ai montré la date et j'ai répété « Est-ce que je pourrais en avoir un d'aujourd'hui s'il vous plaît? »

- Et elle est allé te le chercher ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Luna était vraiment mignonne quand elle s'y mettait.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non. Elle a dit que j'avais dormi plus de deux semaines, et que ça avait chamboulé mon horloge interne, que c'était normal. Elle m'a dit que c'était bel et bien le journal du jour. Je me suis dit que c'était une blague, évidemment, mais chaque jour depuis – et ça en fait quatre – elle me donne un journal de 1942. D'abord le 2 juillet, puis le 3, puis le 4, et, aujourd'hui, le 5."

Harry fronça les sourcils, et pendant un moment, personne ne parla. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui poser une nouvelle question, la porte s'ouvrit sur la Médicomage qui l'avait réveillé.

"Je vois que vous vous êtes retrouvés ! Cette jeune fille a dit ne pas vouloir partir sans vous ! Bon. Maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux réveillés, on va pouvoir appeler vos parents pour qu'ils signent votre sortie de l'hôpital, et toute la papera-

- On est orphelins."

Harry se tourna vers Luna. Orphelins ? Lui oui, mais Luna.. A moins qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à son père ? « Ça n'a pas vraiment été une de mes priorités, ces jours-ci. » Ça ne voulait quand même pas dire que..

« Oh, je suis désolée. Pas de tuteurs ?

- Non, nous vivons seuls. Excusez moi, mais mon frère Harry a 17 ans, il doit être en mesure de signer tous les papiers, non ? »

Mon frère Harry ?

« Oui bien sûr, excusez moi ! Je n'avais pas réalisé. Je dépose vos vêtements ici, rejoignez moi à l'accueil dans une dizaine de minutes, d'accord ?

- Oui Madame. »

Elle leur offrit un sourire et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'es allé leur raconter, Luna ? Des orphelins ? Frères et sœurs ? J'ai même pas 17 ans bon sang ! »

Un petit rire sortit de la bouche de Luna, et elle secoua la tête.

« T'es vraiment pas malin, _grand frère_. Tu n'as rien remarqué, pendant tout le temps que la Médicomage a passé dans cette pièce ?

- Non, enfin.. Non, j'aurais dû ?

- Évidemment, idiot ! soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, Elle n'a pas regardé ta cicatrice une seule fois.

- Elle est peut-être cachée, je -

- Ça se voit comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure !

- Et alors, elle ne s'intéresse peut-être pas à la politique.. »

Luna explosa dans un fou rire, se moquant clairement du brun. Harry ne comprenait pas, c'est vrai pourtant, peut-être que la Médicomage se fichait de qui avait battu quoi, qui avait survécu à quoi ! Tout le monde n'était pas obligé de l'aduler – ce serait d'ailleurs fantastique si certains arrêtaient de l'aduler ! Une fois Luna calmée, Harry s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

« Ça y est, tu peux m'expliquer maintenant ? »

Luna ricana encore un coup, mais plus pour agacer Harry qu'autre chose.

« Harry, cette femme n'avait strictement aucune idée de qui tu étais. Tout le monde connaît le mythe de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, même en Egypte, au Brésil, au Japon ! Tout le monde. Pourtant, cette femme ne semblait pas avoir la moindre idée de qui tu étais. Je t'ai même appelé Harry et elle n'a pas réagit ! »

C'était bizarre, certes, mais il ne fallait pas en faire tout un plat non plus ! Ça l'arrangeait d'ailleurs plutôt, Harry, de passer incognito !

« Tu te rappelles de ce que je te disais avant qu'elle n'arrive, sur les magasines ?

- Oui..

- Les dates, le Chicaneur qui n'existe pas, une femme qui ne reconnaît pas Harry Potter. Si tu appelles ça des coïncidences, je m'appelle Elianthrope !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as avec ce prénom ?

- Ne change pas de sujet. Sortons, si tu veux. On s'habille et on sort dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Et je parie absolument tout ce que tu veux que personne ne te reconnaitra. »

Ça paraissait un peu surréaliste pour Harry. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le monde magique, jamais il ne s'était mêlé à la foule. Ça avait toujours été « Bonjour Monsieur Potter », « Je suis si ravi de vous rencontrer Monsieur Potter », « Puis je prendre une photo avec vous Monsieur Potter? ». Jamais Harry, juste Harry.

« Si tu le dis. Et après, tu m'expliqueras enfin ce que tu as compris depuis trois jours ?

- Je préfèrerais que tu le comprennes toi-même.

- Hm, d'accord. »

Harry prit ses affaires et retourna à sa chambre pour se changer. Dans le couloir, personne ne se retourna sur son passage. Quelques infirmières lui sourirent gentiment, mais elles en faisaient de même avec tous les patients. Une fois changé, il sortit de sa chambre et attendit Luna, adossé contre le mur. Elle portait le pantalon violet et le pull bleu marine qu'elle avait au Ministère, et était complètement déphasée par rapport aux gens qu'elle croisait.

« Tu es prêt Harry ?

- Allons-y. »

Il marchèrent lentement vers l'accueil, Luna voulait qu'ils aient le maximum de chances de trouver quelqu'un qui reconnaitrait Harry. Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés, une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Je te trouve enfin, sale garnement ! »

Harry et Luna se retournèrent. Une jolie femme d'une quarantaine d'années se trouvait devant eux. Elle était accompagnée d'un homme de son âge, et c'est lui qui attira le regard de Harry. Il avait des yeux magnifiques. Gris, comme une tempête en pleine mer. Comme Sirius.

« Oh excusez moi jeune homme, je vous ai pris pour mon fils ! Vous le connaissez peut-être, il est à Poudlard – vous êtes à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ?

- Melania, arrête d'importuner ces jeunes gens.

- Oui oui, excusez moi. Passez une bonne journée. » Elle parti avec son mari et continua, « Mais quand même chéri, ils avaient l'âge d'Orion, non ? »

Orion. Quelle autre famille que les Black donnait des noms d'étoiles comme prénom ?

« Excusez moi ! »

Le couple se retourna, et Harry crut entendre la femme murmurer « Je te l'avais dit ! »

« Vous cherchez Orion Black, c'est ça ?

- Oui, exactement, vous le connaissez ? Il est censé se reposer dans sa chambre, mais il n'y est plus ! Il doit être en train de fricoter avec quelqu'un dans un coin..

- Ah.. Excusez-moi dans ce cas, je ne l'ai pas vu, mais je lui dirai que vous le cherchez, si je le croise.

- Merci bien jeune homme. Vous êtes ?

- Harry. »

Elle sembla attendre qu'il ajoute son nom de famille, mais comme il ne le fit pas, elle se contenta de lui tendre la main.

« Enchantée, Harry. Je suis Mélania, et voici mon mari, Arcturus Black. »

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement dans sa poitrine. D'abord Orion, puis Arcturus. Le père et le grand père de Sirius. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment pouvaient-ils être encore en vie, comment pouvaient-ils être là ?

« Excusez nous, intervint Luna pour la première fois, mais nous devons vraiment y aller, nous sommes attendus. Passez une bonne journée.

- Vous aussi jeunes gens. »

Luna prit Harry par le bras et le tira vers l'accueil de Sainte Mangouste. Elle s'arrêta un peu avant et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu as compris, je suppose.

- Je crois.. Mais ce n'est pas possible, si ?

- Apparemment. Il me semblait que 24h était le maximum, mais visiblement pas. Il va falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose Harry. On est.. remontés dans le temps. Et pas n'importe quand, quand tu as touché la prophétie. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. On – ou du moins toi – a quelque chose à faire ici. Il doit y avoir un sens à tout ça.

- En quelle année, tu as dit ?

- 1942. Le 5 juillet 1942.

- Je sais, alors. Je sais parfaitement ce que je dois faire. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je trouverai. Et ici n'est pas le lieu idéal pour en parler. Allons à l'accueil, on donnera un faux nom, Harry et Luna..

- Pottergood !

- D'accord, sourit-il, Harry et Luna Pottergood. J'espère qu'ils ne vérifient pas.. »

Ils allèrent à l'accueil, et Harry remplit la feuille de sortie. Il inventa la plupart des choses et, une fois que la Médicomage eu vérifié qu'il avait bien tout remplit, il partirent par le Chemin de Traverse. L'ambiance n'y était pas aussi joyeuse que ce qu'Harry connaissait. Les gens paraissaient prudents, ils ne s'attardaient pas trop dans les rues. On regardait au-dessus de son épaule de temps en temps, et les mères tenaient fermement le poignet de leurs enfants.

« C'est bizarre, ici.. murmura Luna.

- Grindelwald.

- Ah, oui, 1942. Je suis étonnée que tu aies appris tes cours d'histoire de la magie, Harry.

- Dumbledore.

- Ça paraît plus logique, oui. Je te vois mal écouter un cours du Professeur Binns, mais c'est vraiment intéressant, tu sais. En fait, il -

- Non mais je veux dire Dumbledore, là ! »

Luna regarda dans la direction que Harry pointait.

« Ah oui. »

Un jeune Dumbledore, de 60 ans environs se tenait quelques mètres devant eux. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts et bruns, sa barbe était bien moins longue, il ne portait pas de lunettes. Mais une chose qui n'avait pas changé était sa tenue multicolore, sans quoi Harry ne l'aurait probablement pas reconnu.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait aller lui parler ? Il peut peut-être nous aider. Il a toujours été la pour moi dans le présent, enfin le futur.

- Suis ton instinct Harry. »

Harry hésita encore un peu, mais se dirigea vers Dumbledore, Luna à sa suite. En les voyant arriver vers lui, il cessa sa conversation avec la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Elle devait avoir un ou deux ans de plus qu'Harry, mais pas plus.

« Excusez moi Professeur, il faudrait qu'on vous parle.. »

Dumbledore et la jeune femme échangèrent un regard.

« Vous connais-je ?

- Non, mais nous oui, et il faut vraiment qu'on vous parle, si possible en privé..

- Eh bien, dans ce cas Minerva je vais devoir vous laisser. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ce sort, vous le maîtriserez parfaitement dans quelques jours. Vous aurez vos ASPICs d'une main de maître, je n'en doute pas. »

Minerva ? Merlin, cette femme ne pouvait pas être Minerva McGonagall ! Elle était vraiment magnifique, et n'avait pas l'air stricte du tout.

« Suivez moi jeunes gens, je suppose qu'une chambre au Chaudron Baveur fera l'affaire ?

- Oui, bien sûr. »

Dumbledore les guida à travers la rue, jusqu'au vieux pub où ils réservèrent une chambre. Ils s'assirent à la table en bois entourée de quatre tabourets branlants, et Dumbledore les invita à parler en faisant un signe de la main.

« Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et voici Luna Lovegood.

- Potter ? Vous êtes un cousin de Charlus ?

- Non, mais je suis de sa famille. Le mieux c'est que vous écoutiez toute notre histoire et que vous nous aidiez à trouver une solution, si c'est possible.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. »

Harry commença à lui raconter. Au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, Dumbledore semblait de plus en plus attentif et intéressé. De temps en temps, Luna ajoutait quelque chose, et quand ils arrivèrent au moment où ils sont sortis de Sainte Mangouste et l'ont vu, Dumbledore recula dans son siège, bras croisés. Il réfléchit quelques instants, assimilant toutes les informations, puis il les regarda dans les yeux chacun leur tour, songeur.

« La prophétie, vous l'avez toujours ?

- Non, elle n'était pas sur ma table de chevet quand je me suis réveillé.

- Les Médicomages ont le devoir strict de rendre tous leurs effets personnels à leurs patients, donc ce ne sont pas eux qui l'ont. Peut-être les Aurors ? J'irai vérifier. Bon, récapitulons. Vous venez du futur, de juin 1996 précisément. Vous êtes allés au Ministère de la Magie, car vous Harry, avez eu une vision de votre parrain torturé. Une fois arrivé vous avez vu une boule de cristal – une prophétie – qui portait votre nom, et quand vous l'avez prise, elle vous a emmenée ici. Je ne vois qu'une seule explication..

- C'est vrai ? Laquelle ?

- Eh bien, une prophétie est annoncée par un voyant, ou une voyante, qui prédit le futur. Mais parfois, ces prophéties ne sont qu'une option, une éventualité. On peut choisir d'y croire dur comme fer et, parfois même inconsciemment, tout faire pour qu'elle se réalise, ou on peut choisir de prendre en main sa destiné, et de s'arranger pour que la prophétie ne se produise pas. Qu'y avait-il d'écrit sur l'étiquette ?

- Je ne sais plus, plein de lettres.. Luna ?

- S.P.T. à A.P.W.B.T, Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry Potter. Il y avait un point d'interrogation avant le Harry Potter.

- Pouvez-vous répéter les lettres ? »

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette, et écrivit les lettres dans les airs alors que Luna répétait plus doucement. Ça ressemblait étrangement à ce que Tom Jedusor avait fait quand Harry était en deuxième année.

« A.P.W.B.T... Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Cette prophétie m'a été prononcé par un certain S.P.T... Ces initiales vous disent quelques choses ? Un grand voyant, une prophétesse, quelque chose ? »

Harry et Luna échangèrent un regard. Ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose, mais c'était assez peu probable.

« Eh bien, commença Luna, notre professeur de divination à Poudlard s'appelle Sibylle Trelawney.

- Ah, Sibylle ! Sibylle Patricia Trelawney, actuellement en 3ème année à Poudlard, S.P.T. Je crois qu'on a trouvé notre prophétesse.

- Harry, tu te souviens quand Ombrage a voulu l'expulser ? Elle a dit..

- Qu'elle vivait à Poudlard depuis 16 ans ! C'est mon âge, ce qui veut dire que Dumbledore – enfin que vous – l'a accueilli au château après qu'elle ait prononcé la prophétie, sûrement pour la protéger. Je vais avoir 16 ans, donc la prophétie a dû être dite un peu avant ma naissance.

- Avez-vous pu entendre la prophétie ?

- Non, on a été transportés ici directement.. »

Dumbledore se gratta le menton pensivement, puis lâcha un soupir.

« Je ne sais pas si dans 50 ans nous avons trouvé un moyen d'aller dans le futur, mais à l'heure qu'il est, c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas vous abandonner sans scrupules, maintenant que je sais tout ça et, bien qu'il y ait des tas de questions qui me rongent, je ne peux pas me permettre de vous les poser. Qui sait ce qui arrivera si je connais le futur.

- En avons nous trop dit ?

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sais juste que je serai toujours en vie dans 50 ans, ce qui est assez plaisant !

- Que devons nous faire, Professeur ? Nous avons des choses à accomplir, à notre époque, des choses très importantes. Nous ne pouvons pas tout simplement abandonner tous ceux que nous connaissons !

- J'en suis conscient, Monsieur Potter. Je vais chercher une solution, mais d'ici à ce que j'en trouve une, il va falloir faire quelque chose de vous, vous n'allez quand même pas rester enfermés au Chaudron Baveur tous les jours ! Pour l'instant, c'est les vacances d'été, mais dans deux mois les cours reprennent à Poudlard. J'espère que nous aurons trouvé une solution d'ici là, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, vous irez en cours. En quelle année êtes vous censés être ?

- Je dois passer en 6ème année, et Luna en 5ème.

- Nous ferons donc cela. Et nous devrons vous forger une toute nouvelle identité, car vos ancêtres Charlus Potter et, si je ne me trompe pas, Archibald Lovegood sont des personnages assez connus à Poudlard.

- Excusez moi Professeur, mais j'aimerais être dans la même année qu'Harry, si c'est possible.

- Eh bien..

- Ça ne me dérange pas, je peux repasser ma 5ème année. De toute façon, on sera peut-être retournés dans le présent – ou le futur, je ne sais pas trop – d'ici là. Et au pire je referai un ou deux mois de ma 5ème année, ça ne va pas me tuer.

- Très bien dans ce cas. Quel nom avez vous donné à la Médicomage, déjà ?

- Pottergood. Harry et Luna Pottergood.

- On conservera ce nom, vous n'aurez qu'à dire que vous êtes faux jumeaux. Vous êtes des sang-mêlé qui venez d'Ecosse, et vous avez étudié à l'école de Edimburg jusqu'à maintenant. Des hommes de Grindelwald ont tué vos parents, et vous êtes venus à Poudlard car vous avez de la famille ici. Je trouverai quelque chose qui tienne la route. J'espère que nous trouverons une solution avant le 1er Septembre, mais mieux vaut être prudents ! D'ici là, je vais vous donner une somme d'argent qui devrait vous permettre de vivre correctement, et je vais signaler au gérant que je paierai votre chambre et vos repas, une fois que vous serez partis.

- Merci beaucoup professeur.

- Je vais devoir y aller, je repasserai dans la journée pour vous passer l'argent. Passez une bonne journée.

- Vous aussi professeur, merci pour tout.

- Au revoir. »

Une fois Dumbledore parti, Harry s'écroula sur le lit. Cette histoire lui semblait si surréaliste. Un voyage dans le temps, plus de cinquante dans en arrière. Tout ça à cause d'une foutue boule de cristal. Et d'après Luna et Dumbledore, il devait accomplir quelque chose ici. Une mission. Il était presque sur de savoir ce que c'était, à savoir tuer Tom avant qu'il ne devienne Voldemort, surtout avec ce qu'il y avait écrit sur l'étiquette, "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry Potter".

« Je crois que j'ai compris, Harry. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon. Luna avait retrouvé sa voix rêveuse. C'était décidément bien trop bizarre quand elle était sérieuse, et il la préférai largement comme ça.

« Compris quoi ?

- Que si tu secoues le nid assez tôt, parfois, les Joncheruines ne s'y installent pas. Je crois que c'est pour ça que tu es là.

- Pour secouer un nid de Joncheruines ?

- Oui. »

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants. Finalement, ça aurait peut-être été plus évident si Luna avait parlé de façon claire. Un nid de Joncheruines ? Tant pis, il y réfléchirait plus tard.

« Et toi, Luna, pourquoi tu es là ?

- Pour te regarder faire, voyons ! Et chercher des Ronflack Cornus, aussi. La chasse était moins forte en 40, donc j'aurai peut être plus de chances d'en trouver ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Ils étaient peut-être bloqués dans le passé, sans aucune idée de comment ils allaient retourner à leur époque, mais au moins, ici, ils pouvaient faire absolument ce qu'ils voulaient. Personne ne les connaissait, personne ne pouvait leur mettre de limites. Après tout, ce ne serait pas si grave que ça, s'ils restaient tout l'été !

~O~O~

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus, j'ai vraiment beaucoup d'inspi pour cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me donner votre avis, c'est la première histoire que je publie ! :)

Mouack.

CrackerBee.


End file.
